


Немножко любви

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Group Sex, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Немножко любви, чтобы преодолеть страх перед смертью.
Relationships: Milva/Elfs
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Немножко любви

До Брокилона было ещё далеко, а до смерти, казалось, совсем близко. Стоит только руку протянуть, как получишь стрелой в грудь. Сердце сразу перестанет стучать, перед глазами потемнеет, а дальше… Что дальше? Мильва прижала ладонь к груди. Если оно всё ещё бьётся, значит шанс есть. Но всё же она никогда не была настолько близка к смерти, впервые ей так не повезло. 

\- Мы должны двинуть, едва солнце появится на горизонте, - сказал один из её спутников-эльфов с длинными русыми волосами, в которых скрывались тонкие косички. Он был у них за главного, вроде командира, хотя сейчас их жизни во многом зависели от Мильвы, которая должна была вывести их к Брокиллону.

\- Гляди проскочим, - сказала единственная эльфка в отряде. Всего, не считая Мильвы, их было шестеро: одна эльфка и пять эльфов. - Но если не выйдет…

\- Тогда мы умрём с оружием в руках, забрав с собой столько d’hoine, сколько сможем, - закончил за неё командир. Он старался звучать уверенно и спокойно, но Мильва чувствовала в его голосе тревогу, а в глазах видела страх. Как и у всех у них.

Остальные сидели, прислонившись к склону оврага. Над их головами шумело листвой старое дерево, чьи мощные корни выползли наружу и держали землю, создавая им хорошее укрытие. С другой стороны их закрывали густые кусты гинации. Розовые цветки беззаботно радовались жизни, не зная, что такое смерть. Мильва сидела к ним спиной на попоне и точила стрелы, чтобы отвлечься. 

\- Надо было отступать, пока был шанс, - тихо, почти шёпотом сказал сидящий на земле эльф. Его волосы были короткими и светлыми, что придавало его внешности почти детскую невинность. Имени его Мильва не знала. Она не знала никого из них. Потому что ей это было не нужно. 

\- Отступать? - переспросил его командир. - Тогда стрелы полетели бы в наши спины. У нас получилось отбиться, а уйди мы без боя - никто бы не выжил. 

Мильва отложила стрелу в сторону и достала из колчана новую. Натачивая наконечник, она всё же исподлобья наблюдала за скоя’таэлями. 

\- Не время спорить. Мы сделали то, что должны были, - сказала эльфка. - Это наш долг, это наша жизнь. Если такова наша судьба, то нам её не избежать. Если кто-то из нас погибнет, он всё равно останется в наших сердцах как смелый воин. Память будет жить вечно, как и наша благодарность. 

Со своего места еще один поднялся эльф, чье лицо пересекал широкий - пока еще розовый - шрам. Он молчал всю дорогу, и Мильва даже не знала, как звучит его голос. Походка его была тихой, словно он ничего не весил. Он остановился возле их командира, поднял руку и провёл пальцами по его щеке. Тот прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову. От этого Мильве стало неловко. Проявление любых чувств, кроме страха и ярости, которые в бою смешиваются в один ком, были для нее непонятны. 

\- Если это наша последняя ночь вместе, - сказал командир, - то давайте позабудем страх. 

\- Кто знает, что утром будет? - поддержала его эльфка, подходя ближе. В её волосы был вплетён розовый цветок. - Кто Ленточку перейдёт, а кто землю охватит? En’ca minne. Только так можно победить смерть. И страх. 

Мильва положила стрелу и, обернувшись, посмотрела на эльфов. “Немножко любви”. Что это значит - известно им одним. Командир повернулся лицом к тому, что со шрамом, и пальцами приподнял его за подбородок, так что их губы оказались рядом. Они мягко поцеловались, до безумия нежно и неторопливо набирая обороты. Не говоря ни слова, Мильва большими глазами оглядела других эльфов: двое оставшихся сидеть под корнями дерева уже тоже увлеклись поцелуями, только более страстными. Её саму словно никто не замечал. Рядом эльфка расстёгивала ремешки на своей одежде и бросала её прямо на землю. К ней подошёл тот молодой, помог ей раздеться, а потом она легла на попону. Лук, лежавший рядом, она сдвинула на землю, задев флягу с водой и та упала, тихо булькнув. 

Страх и непонимание зацвели в Мильве одновременно с любопытством. Ей было стыдно, что она наблюдает за таким. Ей никогда не приходилось заниматься чем-то подобным, она даже не целовалась ни будучи Марией, ни будучи Мильвой. В горле встал ком, когда она увидела обнажённого молодого эльфа, который лёг поверх эльфки, прижав ее к попоне и целуя шею. Мильва перевела взгляд на стоящих неподалёку эльфов, которые первые начали целоваться. Они неторопливо раздевались, касаясь обнажённой кожей друг друга. Тогда она поймала взгляд командира. Это был взгляд из-за плеча его любовника, короткий, но он говорил о многом. О страхе и приплетённой к нему любви, о страсти, которая ворвалась в его тело долгожданным гостем. И он словно приглашал Мильву присоединиться. Она снова посмотрела на лежащих возле кустов, прямо под розовыми цветами, эльфов. Девушка выгибалась в спине, парень держал её за талию, снова и снова подаваясь вперёд. У неё были закрыты глаза, губы раскрыты, выпуская тихие стоны. Другой эльф, с длинными, до самого пояса каштановыми волосами, покрывал её грудь поцелуями. 

Это помогает справиться со страхом и с грядущей смертью, так? Мильва непослушными пальцами, которые словно действовали по своей воле, развязала первый узел на груди. Броня снята, сапоги осторожно отложены в сторону. Зачем? Почему так хочется узнать, каково это - быть единым целым с кем-то? Может, это последний шанс. Впереди конница, бессердечные стрелы и мечи, играющие роль бога. Пока она раздевалась, за ней наблюдал командир, тот эльф с русыми волосами. Когда на ней осталась только рубаха, он поцеловал шею эльфа со шрамом и направился к Мильве. 

От волнения она замерла и не могла и слова сказать, только тело дрожало не то от холода, не то от страха.

\- Всё хорошо, - сказал эльф, наклонившись над ней. 

Она кивнула и легла на попону, не сводя с него глаз. Он не торопился: гладил её плечи, мягко касался груди, задевая соски, отчего Мильва кратко вздыхала. Ей было приятно, особенно когда сосков коснулись его губы. Внизу его ласки отдались ударами сердца. Мильва зажмурила глаза. 

\- Ты меня боишься? - тихо спросил эльф, склонившись над её ухом. 

\- Да, - Мильва не смогла соврать, и это был первый раз, когда она призналась в своём страхе. 

Тогда эльф провёл ладонью по её шее и припал к губам. Ей было стыдно от того, что она никогда не целовалась и слабо представляла себе, как это делать. Собственные действия казались ей неправильными, неловкими, но губы и язык эльфа словно направляли её. Сосредоточившись на этом поцелуе, она вздрогнула от неожиданного прикосновения к её промежности. Это были всего лишь пальцы, которые поглаживали её, доставляя удовольствие не только телу, но и голове. Стало легко, Мильва открыла глаза и встретилась со взглядом эльфа. 

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, когда эльф начал медленно входить в неё. Мильва сжала зубы, чувствуя сильную боль, мышцы сжались, и она понимала, что от этого будет только больнее. Но эльф не торопился, он остановился, погладил её по волосам. Он улыбался, и улыбка была такой, какую Мильва никогда не видела. Слишком нежная. Или дело было в его взгляде. А может и в том, и в том. В любом случае, это помогло расслабиться. Он выпрямился, уловив момент, когда Мильва успокоилась, и вошёл глубже. Было всё ещё больно, но одновременно с тем появилось ещё одно чувство - удовольствие. Не такое, какое бывает на удачной охоте; какое бывает, когда сквозь густую крону деревьев пробивается солнечный свет, заставляя озеро блестеть; и совсем не такое, какое ощущаешь, когда стрела входит во вражеского бойца. Мильва впилась зубами в ребро ладони, потому что захотелось закричать. 

Незаметно для неё к ним подошёл ещё один эльф. Тот самый, молодой, который до этого был занят эльфкой рядом. Он поцеловал командира, а Мильва повернула голову, чтобы увидеть, как девушкой занялся кто-то другой. Она получала истинное удовольствие, негромко стонала и сжимала пальцы на предплечьях владеющего ею эльфа. Мильва попыталась тоже расслабиться, получить от этого всё. Боль была не такой сильная: она получала ранения, которые были в сотни раз больнее. Эльф был нежным и осторожным, так что можно не бояться. Так почему же не расслабиться? Она выдохнула. Внизу стало тепло и приятно, периодические волны удовольствия оставляли на коже мурашки. А потом стало очень горячо, движения стали резкими и хаотичными, а затем и вовсе прекратились. 

Когда эльф вышел из неё и отодвинулся, Мильва почувствовала холод и даже разочарование. Но она увидела, как рядом с ней садится тот молодой эльф, и уже сама протянула к нему руки. Он с готовностью обнял её за талию одной рукой, второй же подхватил под бёдра и приподнял. Он чувствовался также приятно, как и предыдущий. Мильва начала тихо стонать в такт его движениям, эльф словно выбивал их из неё. В голове возник вопрос, действительно этот он такой молодой, каким выглядит? Или ему уже больше сотни? И сколько может быть лет их командиру? Мильва вдруг поняла, что это совсем неважно. Ничто не могло отвлечь её от наслаждения, которое она испытывала. Оно становилось всё сильнее, когда Мильва вцепилась в руки эльфа.Ногти, впившиеся в мягкую кожу, заставили его зашипеть. Наклонившись к Мильве, он утянул её в глубокий поцелуй, когда горячая ладонь легла у неё внизу живота. Это словно давало ей ещё больше удовольствия.

Он двигался быстрее и сильнее, заставляя Мильву стонать ему в рот. Она уже не могла его целовать: мысли унеслись далеко отсюда, их впитали цветы и кустарники, они растворялись в воздухе и уходили глубоко под землю. Слишком хорошо, всё путается, есть только она и он, этот эльф с чистым лицом, не подходившим убийце. В последние секунды Мильва выгнулась, тело начало содрогаться, она открыла открыла рот в беззвучном крике. Внутри неё словно произошёл взрыв, сильный, горячий и яркий. 

Мильва выпала из этого мира, когда же пришла в себя, всё закончилось. Она лежала в объятиях того самого эльфа с короткими волосами. Его глаза были закрыты, он тихо, размеренно посапывал. У неё не было сил шевельнуться и посмотреть на других, ей и не хотелось. Она просто лежала с открытыми глазами, смотрела на гладкую грудь и думала, что будет дальше. 


End file.
